


Flaming Rose

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Courting Rituals, First Date (kind of), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Tom asks Marco to hang out as friends and gives him a flaming rose in the process. Is this rose really only platonic or is their a deeper meaning?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 262





	Flaming Rose

When Marco woke up this morning to open the door this was the last thing he was expecting. Standing there, wearing a deep black suit and a dark blood red tie, was the Tom Lucitor holding a rose that was on fire and looking more nervous then Marco thought was possible. His whole body was fidgeting and his voice shook when he finally started to talk. 

“Hey Marco! I was wondering if...if...uh...you...uhhhhhhh.” Tom’s voice trailed off as he looked at Marco. His brownie hair was a fluffy mess on his head from just being dried from his morning shower and he was wearing a Love Sentence shirt and red and black plaid pj bottoms. Just this simple sight of him was enough to get Tom all up in a fluster, god does he love this boy. 

Marco tilted his head in confusion and the longer that Tom stared at him the more he got uncomfortable. 

“Do you want me to get Star?” Marco said slowly. He wasn’t sure what Tom wanted but he hopes that he stops staring at him soon. 

Tom was finally snapped out of his daze when he heard the other boy speak. 

“No, I was actually hoping that maybe you and I could hang out? Just the two of us?” At this point Tom kicked himself in the leg inside his head. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE NOT TO JUST “HANG OUT”. While Tom was wallowing in his own pity party he almost missed Marco’s answer. 

“Sure, I’d love to hang out, but what’s with the rose?” Something just wasn’t adding up and Marco couldn’t figure it out. 

At his question Tom’s face bloomed into a deep purple and his body went rigid at the reminder of the flaming flower. 

“O-oh it's just a underworld thing! You give a flaming flower to your friend when you ask to hang out in a completely platonic way!” Tom said, panicking. Thankfully Marco is too dense to sense a lie so he just accepts the flower and goes with Tom into the underworld.

They spent the whole day playing video games and making each other laugh in the dumbest way possible. Time seemed to fly by and eventually Marco had to get home. While this wasn’t what Tom had planned for today, it was perfect anyway and he couldn't wait to see him again. 

The next day Marco was sitting on his bed examining the flower that Tom had given him. It was still on fire and Marco was pleased to learn that the fire didn’t burn but almost felt cool to the touch. Marco just watched the free flames dance around the rose petal with a rose color forming on his own face as he thought of Tom and the day they shared yesterday. Marco has had a crush on the demon ever since the Mackie Hand Ticket incident. Throughout the whole day Marco was stealing glances at the purple boy and wished in his heart that it was a date. Marco gave out a sad sigh when someone knocked on his door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey, Marco! How was your day with To-” Star walked into the room, then stopped when she saw the rose. 

“Did Tom give you that?” Star’s mind was racing, if Tom gave Marco that rose then that means…

“Yeah he gave it to me yesterday when he asked me to hang out! Isn’t it cool!” Marco loved the flower but he just wished there was more behind it than friendship.   
  
“Marco, that’s a Flaming Rose! Demons only give that to someone they wish to court!” Could this be it? Was her ship finally sailing? 

“Court?” 

“Date, Marco, Date! Tom wished to take you on a date!” She could barely hold her excitement, it was happening!

“W-what? No he said that it was just platonic.” Tom couldn’t have tried to ask him on a date, that’s impossible! 

“I don’t know what he said, but if he gave you that rose, then he wanted to take you out on a date!” 

Marco absorbed this information as he once more stared at the flames. Is what Star saying true? Did Tom really mean to…

“Star, I need you dimensional scissors.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom was sitting on his bed while petting Marshmello and thinking of the latino boy dreamly, when all of a sudden a portal had opened in the middle of his room. Star, why does she always have to come in without knocking?  
Without even looking up Tom said “Star, you need to ask before you come in.” 

“Sorry, Tom but there’s something I need to ask you.” 

Upon hearing the males nervous voice Tom quickly jumped out of bed to face Marco. The human looked nervous yet excited as he chewed on his bottom lip and his cheeks flush a soft red. What Tom wouldn’t do to pull those soft lips from the terror of his non-fangy teeth and kiss him silly. Focus Tom! This seems important! 

“You can ask me anything! What do you need?” 

Marco saw how Tom briefly glanced at his lips and this gave him the courage to confront Tom about the rose. 

“Star told me that the Rose you gave me was a “courting” gift and that you only give that to someone you want to take out on a date. I guess my question is, did you really just want to hang out as friends, or did you plan on asking me out on a date?”

Tom’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He Knows! Should he lie and say that it was all just a joke? No. Marco deserves the truth about the rose and his feelings. 

Tom closed his eyes and took a deeeeeep breath, it was time he told the truth.

“The truth is Marco, I really like you. And not in a friend kind of way, but in a romantic way. Whenever we hang out, even just as friends, it's the highlight of my week and I can never get your smile or your laugh out of my head and I just can’t wait until the next time we hang out. I really really like you Marco. I think I might even love you.”

Five seconds pass, nothing happens.

Ten seconds pass, still nothing. 

After thirty seconds of Marco just staring at Tom, which felt like an hour to the poor demon, Tom decided to break the silence. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way. Can we still remain friends even though I li-Mph!” 

Marco pulled the taller into a rough and passionate kiss by his torn shirt to stop that train of thought. At first Tom just stood there in shock, but eventually he unfroze and kissed back Marco with even more force. 

The two were so engrossed in their moment that they didn’t realise that anyone was in the room until they heard a camera snap. 

“Star!” 

“This is going in the scrapbook!” 


End file.
